


Ruby Hale VS. Quake

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/F, Heroes to Villains, Los Angeles, One Shot, Stockholm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Ruby is HYDRA'S ultimate weapon  A.K.A. Destroyer Of Worlds set on destroying Quake (Daisy Jonson)





	Ruby Hale VS. Quake

*Ruby Hale was in the training room working on her reflexes and punching bag cause she's about to go after Quake and take her down for Hale, she continued to punch the bag harder and harder trying to figure out where Quake is.* "I wonder where she is I'll find her and dispose of her once and for all" *She said to herself as she went to take a break with lunch.* 

*Ruby went to her room to listen to music as she wondered where Quake was looking up on her computer, trying to find where she was and stop her before she took her out.* "Gotcha now to get ready to take you out, your gonna be the one disposed of not me" *She said to herself as she got up and went to the cafeteria to find her seeing her eating lunch as she walked over and stood there.* "What do you want Ruby can't you see I'm in the middle of lunch now leave before I throw you out" *She said eating the rest of her lunch as Ruby walked out of the cafeteria and just waited*

*A few minutes later Quake left the cafeteria and was headed for the training area not knowing Ruby was following her but not to close to her just a few feet back, once at the training room she stood by the wall watching Quake punch the punching bag and than started to train while Ruby watched waiting for her time to attack.* "Are you gonna stand there or shall we train together or do you want to kick my ass hmm Ruby" *She said.* "I so want to kick your ass Quake but it will be when I am ready, let's train together even though I already trained" *She said back a bit annoyed* "Well than show me what you've got than" *She said charging at Ruby while she stood there focused.*

*Ruby blocked every attack and than went after her using what she learned and started to kick and punch at Quake giving her a black eye and a bloody lip smiling at her handy work.* "Come on Quake show me what you've got or I will keep going" *She said to her.* *Quake came at her again but she dodged back flipped as she stood back and smiled as she saw Quake come back at her but kicked her hard in the gut and threw her to the wall* 'Never mess with me I'm gonna make you wish you were never born" *She said walking to her and kicking her and jumped back pulling out her Chakram and threw it into Quake killing her.* "Told you never mess with a Hale" *She said as she went to go and take a bath and relaxed washing the blood off her*


End file.
